


Robbie's Guest

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gay, M/M, good i think !!, where the frick frack is roberto ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Trixie heads to Robbie's lair but can't find her tall friend!





	Robbie's Guest

Trixie crept around Robbie’s billboard, her greasy charcoal hair bouncing behind her, tickling her neck and reflecting the dim, grey moonlight as she gently tugged open the silo-like lid up just enough for her to squeeze through and shut it behind her. She locked it, something Robbie nagged her to do, and scuttled down the ladder. She’d snuck around this billboard many nights after fighting with her mom and needing a place to go, and eventually after he’d had enough of her pounding the cold metal until he woke up, he had given her a key. They’d grown closer and closer over the years, and now Trixie felt she could trust him more than most people she knew in the small town. Even if he was a villain.

She slid into his lair and dropped her backpack gently on the floor before looking up. Immediately she noticed the orange chair was empty. That was odd, considering he slept there as opposed to his queen-sized bed where she’d crashed time after time. She looked around the dark lair for a light to clue her in as to his location, but saw none. Now udderly clueless, she stood in silence for a long time. Her quiet, contemplative state allowed the gentle sound of soft-spoken voices to swim through the air and drift past her eardrums. Her face scrunched in a momentary expression of confusion and she slunk forward to the first door in the short hallway of doors that led to the different rooms of Robbie’s lair. She stopped in front of this bedroom and slowly pressed her ear against it.

“What do you mean?” Robbie’s voice asked tiredly, “You can’t have tried every sport.”

“I’m pretty sure I have,” a new voice answered, light and groggy. She heard the sounds of shuffling against sheets and blankets.

“Are you serious? Racquetball? Diving? Skiing?”

“Yes, yes and yes.”

“What? What about golf? Archery? _Aerobics? _”__

“You think aerobics is not a cool sport? I think you are wrong. It requires amazing discipline-” 

“Okay, okay. So, mister 'I’ve Tried Every Sport,' which is your favorite?” Robbie asked his guest. 

It was quiet for a moment. 

“ _Wrestling! _”__ said the clear, excited voice of Sportacus. There was a moment of Trixie frozen in fear as Sportacus let out a soft laugh and, no doubt, embraced Robbie in a hug disguised a fake wrestling. 

“It’s _Sportacus?! _”__ Trixie yelled, much louder than she meant to. There was a yelp from inside the room and then a soft thump as Robbie fell of the bed and scurried under the couch, his fragile state of mind broken by the exclamation. 

“Trixie!!” he sobbed. She heard Sportacus spring up from the bed, and the door opened. She stepped back to see the elf in baggy sweatpants and a blue tanktop, his face a dark, embarrassed shade of red. 

“Trixie, what- what are you doing here?” he asked. She let out a wheezy laugh of amusement and slight disgust. 

“Robbie were you- _cuddling with Sportacus?! _”__ she giggled. Behind Sportacus’s tightly-clad, broad chest she saw Robbie peek from under the bed. 

“Trixie _get out of here!! _”__ he yelled, throwing one of Sportacus’s boots half-heartedly towards the door. She laughed again as it stumbled a few feet away from him. 

“Robbie I knew you were gay but i didn’t know you were _this ga _-”__

Robbie charged out from under the bed and she turned and ran, laughing as he chased her through the main room of his lair and out the exit. 

She flew out from the lair and was followed by an exclamation of “and stay out!” from her dear friend Robbie Rotten. As she stood, the remaining chuckles dying away as she pulled out her phone to call Stephanie and ask if she could stay with her, she saw a discarded paper on the lid that she hadn’t seen before. 

“Dear Trixie 

I’m busy. Go away.” 

Robbie 


End file.
